Before the Dawn- A PMD Story
by LuminousMoonRay
Summary: Ever wonder how Grovyle and the Hero meet? What if the Hero was a girl born in the world of Pokémon? Maybe her life wasn't as easy as you'd imagine, there was no sun, the wind never blows; and life isn't as easy as you'd expect. Features my OC, (Whose name is yet reviled...)
1. Chapter 1: Proluge

**Tittle: Before the Dawn**

**References…** First of all, the war that is mentioned in the story is the war that had happened in the Pokémon Movie Lucario and the mystery of Mew when Lucario sensed two armies about to clash at Cameron Palace in Kanto. There is a couple more reference's to the characters in the movie.

**Author's Note/Disclaimer…** I decide to make this because I played all the games of Pokémon mystery dungeon series, and found that none really explained what happened before you became a Pokémon. So, I decided to write one on Pokémon mystery dungeon: Explorers of Sky (My favorite *O*) I don't own the Mystery Dungeon games, nor the main characters, and places/themes. The only thing that can be considered mine is my character and her family and the occasional place or character I decided to add to make it more interesting. (Oh! aaaand this is a prologue, the main story is after this, soooo yha…. I'm new here so I'm not quite sure how this works, but I hope you like it!)

**Summary: **Ever wonder how Grovyle and the Hero meet? What if the Hero was a girl born in the world of Pokémon? Maybe her life wasn't as easy as you'd imagine, there was no sun, the wind never blows; and life isn't as easy as you'd expect.

**Thoughts are like this=** _'Thoughts'_

**Speaking like this= **"Speaking"

**Word Count: 2,554**

~ PLEASE ENJOY~ ^.^

* * *

Prologue

The Guild of the feature is made up of many strong, intelligent Pokémon; varying from size to size, the Guild has evolved from that small home for wanted explorers; from only accepting jobs, and bringing in the occasional criminal. To leading a small resistance against Primal Dialga and his followers. But it's not just your average Pokémon Guild anymore, they take in young Pokémon that have lost their parents to unkown cause's, or are abandoned and even if their just lost, they will be molded into strong worriers to help protect and guide other Pokémon. That is the Guild of the feature. Through the hundreds of years that passed since time froze, the Pokémon have grown more timed, naughty or hostile towards each other, now some new changes are about to begin…

* * *

_'Run! she thought 'Run dammit! I can't stop I wont!'_ she mentally encouraged herself,

"Give up!" the Pokemon growled snapping her from her thoughts, "You wont make it! its a 1% chance!" it stated, _'No.'_ I thought and voiced my next thoughts,

"I wont give up! It's 1%! Then there's still a chance!" I spoke looking back, only to gasp and prepared to jump from the blazing fire that was sure to consume me...

Ten years prier to the inevitable feature... two humans found their way into the world of the Pokémon…running from what was there past and into the feature...

For the woman the landscape was very beautiful, large towering trees, enveloped their surroundings. Yet...yet even when trying to focus on the scenery, it escaped her vision swaying from top to bottom left to right. She groaned, and stopped her walking in order to kneel on the ground. As she knelt her companion began to notice the lack of the _crunch crunch_ of frozen leaves, and had also stopped walking. He turned to face her, and once he had done so he noticed that she had not only stopped but was kneeling on the ground; a ghostly pale white. Worried something was wrong he rushed to her side and crouched by her, he asked in a worried tone stroking her cheeks with his hand,

"Are you ok sweetie!?" The man tried to pull her to her feet, only to hear the woman hiss in pain, her breaths coming in short huffs.

"I-I'm fine…just, just-ah! Aaaaa-ow, huff…huff...huff, th-the baby… I…I think, she's coming…quicker then expected…" she stopped to take in some unsteady breath's,

"The baby!?" he panicked "Al- already!? Bu-but-how?" the man was so frustrated with himself so much; he began to pace back and forth. The woman marveled at him on how he worried himself about her; even in the bleakest of situations.

Here they were in some unfamiliar place away from any so far-known-to-us civilization. And he was worried about me. She thought it soooo sweet! She watched him pass back and forth; she now worried he was going to pace himself into a hole in the ground with all his back and forth movements. She had been so busy worrying about him that she failed to tell him that his pacing was leading him straight into a tre- too late... he walked straight to it and… **Wack! **he crashed. Right into the trunk of the oversized tree.

"Ow!" He yelped in shook, the force he hit the tree with sending him half a foot away and onto the ground. "Ah!" he exclaimed from his collapsed position on the ground. Getting up too quickly he knocked his head on a branch, that had previously been broken and now fell on him; hitting him twice. The woman chuckled to herself, it was sure was an interesting day….

* * *

The man grumbled to himself slightly; this was not his day! As he sat there on the ground the branch leaning against him, something had sprouted inside his head. _ 'It wasn't a bad idea…'_ he thought. Getting up slowly this time (as to avoid more bonks to the head,) he rushed to his companion's side and offered his hand to her.

The woman looking at the outstretched hand, and seemed to think slightly before waving it off and straightening herself out slightly. She then looked at him questioningly,

"Honey you ok? Did you get hurt?...or maybe you sprouted an idea?" she smirked, with a hopeful glint in her eyes most would not have noticed,

"Yup!" he smiled down at her, "It's a good one too! Here, here." He motioned to her, and this time taking her hand. "Look, umm…" he momentarily thought. "Ah, right! I ah…almost forgot for a few seconds…." He chuckled nervously "Anyways…come here!" He smiled and brought her to the tree he had previously walked into and sat her down. _'The giant tree seems to have more color with her under it' the man thought, my beautiful wife; I don't regret a single moment I've spent with her,'_ he thought to himself proudly. The tree's leaves sounded as if they played sad music in the clearing, for no wind blew, and it was still ever so dark the only light were those of the strange floating lights. His wife had begun noticing he was just standing there (and staring….) decided to wake him up with a little stone…**The Head Process** is what she liked to think it's called. As she picked up the stone (that was rather large…) she began to aim for the head when suddenly...he dashed off in the opposite direction before she had even the slightest chance to so much as throw it.

"Oh you! Come back here!" the woman laughed, "I wanted to give you a little present!"

"No way! Uh-uh" he shook his head as he got further away, "last time I waited a stone hit my head!"

"Oh poo," the woman pouted, "Meanie! It wasn't that biiiiig!" she called after him.

"Wasn't that big!?...well yha…maybe…it wasn't **THAT** big…-but the paaain!" he wined, "Oooooooh~ the excruciating pain!~" he laughed,

"Oh stop being such a baby that's this one's job." She smiled as she patted her stomach.

"Oh, oooh!~" He wiggled around, looking much like a noodle, "All right… but don't move! I'll be right back!" he called as he ran and disappeared into the forest, "And don't moooove!" He repeated; as he ran to the trees, the last word bouncing between the tree trunks creating an echo.

"OK!" she yelled, _'oh Mother Nature, please take care of my husband…_' she silently added.

**~Meanwhile~**

_'I've got to get help! I've got to! My wife and baby are counting on me!'_ he thought, _'my Miranda! Oh how happy we are, if only I knew where we are now…this place has no people or Pokémon, and the colors are very dim, why is that I wonder? Dose this place not have any people? Oh what did I gate myself and Miranda into this time? I remember how happy we where when peace was throughout the kingdom, I had met my beautiful wife in a ball Lady Eileen had organized. I had been busy talking with my friend Sir Aaron (who was sensitive to the aura around and inside of us…) when he wasn't with Lady Eileen or his friend Lucario out training and honing their skills, I was with him. He often gave me pointers on how aura worked, (which I use to practice at home…) Unlike him I'm terrible at that kind of thing occasionally if I try hard enough I'll sense something, or like a Pokémon (which surprised me,) I'll be able to make a very small ball of aura. Though I loved practicing and being with my friends, my mother always bugged me into at least finding a girlfriend…_'Stop pressuring me into finding a girlfriend!' I always wanted to say, but as always she was usually of right... Though I loved my family most men my age already either A) Had a girlfriend B) where married or C) couldn't because of a VERY good reason, and I had non of those…

So naturally, I went to Aaron for help; as most people I've met say "Why waste such good looks on no one?" I supposedly look really good, my hair is a natural navy blue, and is straight yet wavy, it goes a little higher then my shoulders but below my ears. My eyes a golden yellow, and as a kid growing up I used to work with my father and his body guard training protecting the young Lady Eileen. So, I grew up being fit, and my wardrobe is like all the noblemen's clothes, but more adventure-like. When I was going for Aaron's advice I had to go behind the castle since it's more probable to find him in his training grounds then anywhere else...

**~Flashback~**

I was running late, very late. The previous day, I had asked Aaron to help me in my very obvious "problem." And now look! Late, what was one of those codes? …Oh! Right **"Never be late to a meeting you yourself plan!**" my father used to say. As I was turning the corner of the castle, I saw the most beautiful woman ever; her glamorous purple hair flowed through the wind like the water in the ocean. She was sitting on this flat rock using a leaf whistle (a truly rare gift,) her music resonated with the Pokémon and forest around her, I can swear to this day that even the Tree of Beginning glowed with life. She must have noticed someone there, because she instantly turned to look in my direction only seconds after I saw her stunning beauty and beautifully with the music. Though it didn't go as most would say, "love at first sight." Once she saw someone was there; she up and left, just like that. As she walked over, she passed me, and went to go to wherever she had decided to. Of course I still went to look for Aaron, who was by the training grounds,(as I had thought…) and like most would; I told him about her. He listened as he rested while Lucario trained on his own, once I was done; he laughed, stood up, and told me,

"Good luck my friend," he put his hand on my shoulder and finished with "I'll help with what I can but, just so you know, many a man have tried to get her to notice them, but each and every one so far a failed. It just seems she has no interest." He shrugged and walked back to his training. I didn't want to believe it, his words were never false, but he was wise so I didn't try to pursue her, you could say I had given up.

**~End Flashback~**

But as strange as it was, during the ball, I met her once more, and that's where it did start; most know how that goes afterword's; a trip here, and a fall there, and next thing you know, you're on the balcony and stories are exchanged flowed by comfort and a kiss. And that's how it went, so many where envious the guy's of me and the woman for her. It was perfect. We spent three years together and then finally my wife got pregnant, only a few days before we suspected she was going to give birth, Sir Aaron and Lucario, through their perception of aura, had found out that two armies where going to clash and it would be devastating. So my wife and I fled. Little did we know that there were more legendary's in the world than meets the eye. We had run into a legendary I later came to recognize as Polkia, the being of space. Some way or another we where captured or teleported by that Pokémon. Sighing the man thought _'and now here we are thirty-nine weeks pregnant and it looks like my child's coming, I'm so proud! But I can't find anyone to help…'_ Stopping his long jog after leaving his wife in the clearing, the man decided to stop and rest. He had stopped in a smaller clearing only enough for around 5 people at the most. The trees still looked gray and there was still no breeze._ 'Ugh; I'm truly useless in these kinds of situations…' he thought to himself as he sat down on a flat rock, 'If only I could find some sort of help…'_ **SNAP!** _'What?'_ he thought,

"Who's there!?" The man stud up and graved the nearest object to him…a poll like stick. After a short almost unnoticeable pause, he saw a shadow in the thick trees in front of him. Only mere seconds after he saw the shadow, three more joined the other.

"This isn't good…" he muttered to himself, as he prepared to attack…

**Authors Note- **HA! HA! Cliffhanger! First! Tell me how this is! I know there's a New Pokémon Dungeon coming out for the 3ds next year, but I thought I should post this up…(honestly….I've had this for like….a year, O.o) Anyways…Please tell me how this is! Should I continue it? This is only my second story and it should be long…Oh! And any mention of religion shouldn't offend anyone! If it does then just say so in the comments and I'll try and fix it! Thank you and **R&R**! .


	2. Chapter 2: Bios For upcoming Pokemon

**Intro- In this story, as you now it is for PMD (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.) The Pokémon have a ****_Special_**** ability; usually consisting of something that raises their stats or allows them to help their teammates. **

**Q: Have you ever noticed how in PMD, the Pokémon react to the others as if they use moves even though they don't?**

**A: Well my answer to this is that they have a Special ability, like big scary Pokémon have Example: Scary Face. Or how "Evil" Pokémon have say Leer or even Thief as it can be used if A) they get close to you or B) You get close to them. Just think that the Pokémon is using a move but without really knowing it. (Think of it as a 5****th**** move, but without the PP.)**

**Also, when announcing this in the story I'll most likely just say that their Special kicked in. Therefore, this is like a move but is not, as it has its limitations. Say a Pokémon has the Special- Detect, then this can only be used around 5 times. While a Pokémon having Safeguard, is always active as long as it is not nullified by another. Get it? . **

**Here is a (somewhat) detailed information guide on the Pokémon the will appear in the Prologue it has the bios, genders, natures, moves, special and the name/rank.**

**Authors note: **I recommend you **READ THIS** as it is insightful to what is to come, it also helps you better understand the Pokémon of the Pokémon world, as it shows only a fraction of what they go through in a world with no light with no sun…

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own any of the Pokémon, moves, etc. I just own their bio's as it helps to understand them.

Pokémon Shown in Prologue Part 2

**Team Name: DeathsStar**

**Rank: Master***

**Tyranitar –** Leader of Typhlosin, Syther and Croconaw.

**Nature =** Brave and Relaxed (Always relaxed, and at times even lazy…)

**Moves-** Thunder Fang, Dragon Pulse, Hidden Power, and Earthquake

**Gender-** Male

**Special-** Scary Face

**Shiny-** No

**Bio-** Tyranitar joined a team to oppose Dialga, as he had sent an army of Sableye to make his family join them to keep "peace" and darkness. As they refused the Sableye massacred them and left an infant Larvitar behind, who was told to hide before the actual incident... He was later found by a group of Pokémon that brought him with them to train and realize his dream. Now armed with a whole lot of rage and friends to back him up, he is guaranteed to help in the future to come. He offers, strength and stability, as he is the leader.

**Scyther- **Second in command, 2nd to Tyranitar

**Nature=** Lonely and smart (he is a good asset to the team as he is the smartest and more serious than the others.)

**Moves-** Agility, Double Team, Night Slash, and Silver Wind

**Gender-**Male

**Special-**Endure

**Shiny-** No

**Bio-** Abandoned from the start; he grew up being very independent and knowledgeable. This upbringing has led to this Pokémon being one of the smartest and stealthiest of Pokémon around in the future. He met Tyranitar when he had just finished his training in a (sorry still secret) Guild. After having a run-in with some Sableye, Scyther joined Tyranitar and they agreed that Dialga was to no longer be "leader" and someone must overthrow him. Scyther strongly agrees with his decisions and is the most silent of the team; he offers stealth and knowledge to the group.

**Typhlosion-** 3rd to Tyranitar

**Nature=** Bold (He is usually very calm and Jolly, brings relief to others.)

**Moves-** Eruption, Arial Ace, Strength, and Protect

**Gender-**Male

**Special-** Smokescreen

**Shiny-**No

**Bio-** Typhlosin had a slightly better childhood. He grew up as a Cyndaquil with his older sister Quill (manning feather) the Quilava and his even younger baby brother Cyndaquil. For a few years they were happy. Though happiness in the future never really last's that long. One day the small family of orphans had gone foraging for food when found by Dusknoir (Back then known as Dusclops.) and many Sableye. He thought them useful and invited them to a better place. Later they found out the truth of him and Dialga's evil plot and tried to make a run for it… Then end result was a now alone and newly evolved Quilava; who later found the Guild and asked to become apart of Tyranitar and Scyther's team. He offers confidence, courage and relief to his teammates, (even though his "jokes/pranks may sometimes get out of hand…*Cough*Hot water incident *Cough*…)

**Croconaw- **4th to the rest and newest member of team

**Nature= **Rash and Naughty (is sometimes if not most of the time an idiot, he often helps Typhlosin in his pranks and is very naughty; as he sometimes plays pranks on even Typhlosin…)

**Moves-** Ice Punch, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, and Water Pulse

**Gender-** Male

**Special-** Leer

**Shiny-** No

**Bio-** Croconaw had the best upbringing so far, he was found as a very mischievous Totodile at a young age. Found and raised by the team DeathsStar, he grew up happy and strong. Though as he was raised in a (relatively) safe environment, he didn't have much of a need to develop his "thinking" skills; he is quick to act and will always be loyal to the team. He loves to play pranks, thinks of Tyranitar as an Uncle, Typhlosin as an older brother and ironically Syther as the father…

**Team Name: HealingWish**

**Rank: Master****

**Milotic-** Leader of HealingWish

**Nature=**Gentle and Bold (As the leader of the team, she is caring of Pokémon in need and is very straightforward…)

**Moves-**Ice Beam,Dragon Pulse, Iron Head, and Hydro Pump

**Gender-** Female

**Special-** Attract

**Shiny-** No

**Bio-** Milotic was long ago just a fish… she was the one chased; the one made fun of and shunned. She was once just a little Febus, and all hated her. She grew up in a pond filled with weeds, alone and afraid. Hours passed then days, months and finally years… She had grown tired of the other Pokémon; she had gotten stronger through that time spent alone. There had once been rumors of an ugly little fish in the pond filled with reeds, than one day they stopped know one knows of the fish that once long ago they treated horribly, shunned and detested. Know one knows that she is now one of the most beautiful Pokémon, or that she travels the Pokémon world helping the weak. She is the team leader and is caring towards all, she knows when to do something and when not to.

**Roserade-** Second in command to Milotic 2nd to join team

**Nature=** Calm and Carful (Is the stealthiest of the team; she attacks from thin air, and if you see her she will captivate you with her dance.)

**Moves-** Aromatherapy, Petal Dance, Growth, and Energy Ball

**Gender-** Female

**Special-** Flash

**Shiny-** No

**Bio-** Roserade had once belonged to an averaged sized family consisting of a mother an older brother and sister that were twins, and herself-the youngest. It was a day that started normally…the same strangely un-moving sky, the same dull gray color and the same routine. Forge for food, eat, play, sleep repeat…that was it. That day, as it turned out was different; their mother had gone out herself to forge for food as both the twins had fallen ill. That was the last day she ever saw her mother and as it turned out her brother and sister. Roserade who was only a Budew at the time had gone out to look for their mother and after returning with no new news she found both her siblings cold and unmoving… She then at that moment vowed to help all Pokémon in need, so they could never suffer the way she did. She trained herself and joined with Milotic when Roserade had been severely injured. Offers the team healing and is a silent attacker, hand for tight situations and is very insightful.

**Ampharos-** 3rd member of team

**Nature=** Sassy and Brave (She is full of spirit and is the bravest member, she may look a little different but that only means she's special!)

**Moves-** Power Gem, Outrage ,Thunder Bolt, and swift

**Gender-** Female

**Special-** Light Screen

**Shiny-** Yes

**Bio-** Growing up an outcast from her family for being born a different color, she has somehow managed to develop a wonderful personality matching her very strange color. Not only is her color different but so are her attacks, the light emitting from her strange orb on her tail and forehead glow a luminescent blue, that warns others that she may be different but that she isn't taking what they throw at her sitting down. She witnessed many injustices to others who are also deferent and swore to help others like her get passed the color of the outside and to embrace what is on the inside; as Pokémon from the future have forgotten how too. She offers protection to the team from a distance with both moves and special. She also relives the team of stress as she can occasionally make a good joke.

**Flareon-**

**Nature=** Timid and Quirky (She is believed to have a double personality as when she is in battle can be very vengeful, strong and hard to take down. She is usually timid yet occasionally quirky.)

**Moves-** Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Charm, and Wish

**Gender-** Female

**Special-** Helping Hand

**Shiny-** No

**Bio-** From a young age it was thought that she was traumatized, leading to her very timed-quirky nature and personality. When asked she will simply stay quite while shaking her head sadly. She was one day found near the guild (already evolved) when the other three were returning and she was allowed to stay and join them. She seems to have a split or double personality as she could easily take down bigger, stronger Pokémon than herself. She offers the team A Helping Hand in battle often combining her attacks with theirs to create deadly force.


	3. Chapter 3: Part two of Proluge

**Tittle: ****Before the Dawn**

**References…** First of all, the war that is mentioned in the story is the war that had happened in the Pokémon Movie Lucario and the mystery of Mew when Lucario sensed two armies about to clash at Cameron Palace in Kanto. There is a couple more reference's to the characters in the movie.

**Author's Note/Disclaimer…** I decide to make this because I played all the games of Pokémon mystery dungeon series, and found that none really explained what happened before you became a Pokémon. So, I decided to write one on Pokémon mystery dungeon: Explorers of Sky (My favorite *O*) I don't own the Mystery Dungeon games, nor the main characters, and places/themes. The only thing that can be considered mine is my character and her family and the occasional place or character I decided to add to make it more interesting. (Oh! aaaand this is a prologue, the main story is after this, soooo yha…. I'm (still) new here so I'm not quite sure how this works, but I hope you like it!)

**Summary: **Ever wonder how Grovyle and the Hero meet? What if the Hero was a girl born in the world of Pokémon? Maybe her life wasn't as easy as you'd imagine, no sun, the wind never blows; and life isn't as easy as you'd expect.

**Word Count:**

Thoughts = _'Thoughts'_

Speech= "Speech"

(Un-Born) Me & Tsuki- Please be kind! ^.^

**Prologue Part 2**

"Stop." The shadow stated, "We don't wish to harm you." The shadow moved closer, now looking bigger than originally thought. The man gripped the poll harder, '_This just ain't my day.'_ He thought desperately '_What do I do?... What can I do?'_ The shadow pointed to him,

"Give us the poll, and we will leave." It walked out from the cover of the forest, reviling itself to be a massive Tyranitar. Once out from cover the Pokémon stood back, still within reach of the trees. As if an attack could happen any moment...

"The p-poll?" the man stuttered, "Why?"

"THAT is of no concern to a pathetic human!" A (rather short) Croconaw leaped from his position in the shadows leaving only one Pokémon left... _'Wait...one? Wasn't there two others?...'_ the man thought to himself _'Nah...'_ Shaking his head roughly, he was brought back to reality by the snide remark of the shorter Pokémon.

"What? Are you scared little _HUMAN_? Ahahahaha..." The obviously hate filled Pokémon laughed un-harmoniously.

"Why we should just-"

"Would YOU please shut the hell up already!" a large shadow said from the forest within, effectively cutting off the shorter Pokémon. The large Pokémon stepped out; and the man inwardly gasped, _'He-he's huge!'_

"I am Typhlosin. And I'm sorry for my little partner's stupidity, as he has no manners." The Typhlosin stated bluntly. The man smirked, this one he liked. The other two sweat dropped at the bluntness shown towards their little companion.

"! D-did you just say I'm short!?" The miniature bean stalk cried. "Onii-San how could you! I though-"

"No you don't think. You always start with your bickering and your big mouth; learn to control it or that BIG mouth of yours will be the end of you." The older brother figure sighed,

"No! Y-you said that a Pokémon that can express itself is a Pokémon that is good and kind!" Croconaw yelled, making an echo across the frozen landscape. The Pokémon stilled, as did the man, he had forgotten the lack of noise in the frozen terrain. The two Pokémon's bickering had effectively replaced the quite uneasiness of the situation.

"Now look what you did!" Typhlosin whispered harshly, "You and that mouth of yours could get us coughed and killed! You have no manners whatsoever!" he stated angrily,

"And whose fault is that." the Croconaw said, hurt that his brother would say something like that.

"W-well..." 'He's screwed,' they all thought. "Well its yours, because you!-" Than out of nowhere came a sound, like a breeze there was a sudden change in the atmosphere; as to hand like blades where pushed up against the back of both the bickering Pokémon.

"You two will stay quiet and we WILL finish this later." the newcomer said emotionless "Got it?" he questioned the two, and he hurriedly received two nods. "Good..."

It had been felt like time itself had stopped, (no pun intended . ) all stood still as the blades were removed from the back of the now frightened duo. The Pokémon casually came out from behind the two and stood on the right hand side of the biggest there, Tyranitar.

"Scyther." The leader began coolly "You're late." He stated and continued, "And by the way? Would YOU not threaten your two teammates!" He yelled, a tick mark appearing on his head and effectively breaking that cool exterior he had emitted.

"They deserved it, and if they continue doing so then I will take precautions..." the Scyther stated obviously serious NOW everyone sweat dropped, _'Note to self,'_ the man thought, _'Never, and I mean __**NEVER**__ piss of that dude...'_

"Something you wish to say?" the Scyther looked at him sidelong, smirking.

"**N-NO**! No, I m-mean no..." he waved his hands in front of himself, making swooshing sounds. "I just thought it wouldn't be a good idea to piss him off is all- uh...guys?" the man asked the Pokémon on the floor, who had previously anime dropped. _'What's up with this human?'_ the Tyranitar questioned, _'He's not afraid?'_ thought Typhlosin, _'Creepy, guys I'm scared...' _the Croconaw thought.

"...Curious" Scyther mumbled to his teammates after they had all recovered (save the human, that was giving them questionable looks...) "He is a peculiar one" Scyther said, looking over to Tyranitar he asked him " should we see why and how he got here? It's un-heard of for a human to be here, and it's obviously no Pokémon in disguise." he stated.

"True," the leader replied, turning to the human that had stopped giving them looks and now was fidgeting. "Let us see who, how and why he's here. Shall we?"

The man had been staring at them intently, _'why are they taking so long?'_ he saw them look at him from across the clearing. _'This isn't good...Miranda...Oh no! Miranda! I forgot! She must be so close! I have to go and NOW!'_ He mentally screamed, _'But I can't let them know I'm leaving...what can I do?'_ he thought dejectedly.

"I'm stuck between a wall and one-thousand knives..." he mumbled to no one on particular.

"Human," one said, and he looked up, "we can clearly see you wish to leave..." The man showed his response with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes,

"But..." the glimmer left his eyes; replaced with one of stony indifference, the group noticing this took a quick glance at each other before letting the leader continue,

"Before we let you go, we need something in return." he stated and the group as a whole walked closer to the man.

"We will ask you four questions and you will answer accordingly and truthfully, got it?" the man stiffened at the approaching group ready to run or fight if need be. He gave a curt nod for them to continue though he was gripping the pool with much force.

"One:" the Tyranitar said "Who are you?" the man pondered the question...

"I-...I am-was," he corrected himself, "a royal body guard of Lady Eileen, my name is Ahkira Lueen." Ahkira said golden eyes glowing with something the Pokémon couldn't decipher.

Scyther who had been studying the human discreetly, now known to them as Ahkira Lueen very closely. '_That look in his eyes…What was it?'_ Scyther pondered, just then it clicked, _'Pride!'_ Scyther thought, _'That is what is showing in his eyes, its pride…'_ the Pokémon then had yet another question come to mind, _'If this man shows such pride in what he does…then why is he here? Unless…someone's here with him!'_ realization hit him like a rock to the head, (Heh, see what I did right there? Head Processes…Never fails…^.^)Someone interrupted his train of thought,

"Question two:" Asked Typhlosin, "Why are you here?" _'This question is a lot harder to respond to...'_ Ahkira thought, and prepared an answer honestly, or as honest as he could…

"...Ummm...well, you could say escaping..." he mumbled the last part. The Pokémon sent each other quizzical looks. _'Escaping?'_ they thought equally.

"What do you mean?" Croconaw asked, Ahkira looked down and smirked, of course no one saw him do that but he was glad of the rookie Pokémon, one last question to go...

"Ah, well you see…" he let the sentence drop, "There **is** war back home, and we are trying to get somewhere safe." He replied. The Pokémon stilled, so there was someone with him, as a team to benefit the Pokémon and get them away from the tyrant of a leader Dealga. They had to know if the other companion of his was any good. Fidgeting Ahkira looked at them and asked

"Is that all?" the Pokémon relaxed slightly, if the other human was like him then there wouldn't be much to worry about. But that still left some questions,

"Question three" Scyther stated, "Who else is here with you?" The man stilled, 'That's right!' he thought, "Miranda is still waiting and about to have a baby too!' he mentally cried, How could he forget?!

"Oh NOOOOO!" the man yelled and promptly ran back in the direction he had originally come from. Stunned from the display that they were just shown the Pokémon looked at each other and then they all decided to fallow the strange human back to wherever he had come from.

**Authors Note-** Well… it took a good month to update but! I have finally written chapter 2 of the 3 part prologue! *Sweat drops* yha, I know, I know, I should hurry up with the Prologue and get on to the actual story. (Believe me I have written –on my note book- chapters 1 through 5 on the actual story but I can't even post them if no one knows how or why humans were in the Pokémon world to begin with…) ANYWAYS! :D I will (Eventually) Get to the real story for now I'll let *Unborn* Tsuki close the story! Yha?

**Tsuki- **What the (Speech has been censored…) why haven't I been born yet?! The fu-hell is wrong with you? I'm like a voice with no body! Sniff… you're so mean…. (Holds up end card dejectedly.)

FIN

**Me-** *For Now* (EVIL CRAZY LAUGHTER)


End file.
